


My Fake Wife Chapter 13

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Missionary Position, Riding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one chapter I can't keep over on DeviantART. I don't feel like uploading the entire story. Maybe another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fake Wife Chapter 13

You woke up in a soft bed and in a dark room. You racked your brain to try and figure out how you got there, but soon summed it up to Tony taking you to a guest room.  
  
"Jarvis, what time is it?"  
  
"Approximately two in the morning, Miss."  
  
"Where's Tony?"  
  
"Sir is in his bedroom."  
  
You stood up and stretched, quickly catching the sweatpants before they fell, "Is he asleep?"  
  
"No, he is reading. Would you like me to alert him you are awake?"  
  
"Na, that's okay. There wouldn't happen to be a smaller pair of sweatpants around here, would there?"  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
You sighed and let them go, letting them pool around your feet. You picked them up and folded them before walking to Tony's room in just the tank top and lacy lingerie.  
  
"Do you know when we bought these Jarvis?"  
  
"You purchased them after you and Sir left the third casino you went to to show off your interpretation of a stripper."  
  
You chuckled, "You must have quite the arsenal of crazy things, don't you?"  
  
"Too many to count." He said almost dryly.  
  
You grinned and walked into Tony's room, setting the sweatpants in his closet as he closed the book he was reading.  
  
"What're you doing in here? And awake? And, more importantly, with no pants?"  
  
You sat next to him in his giant bed, "It feels weird sleeping in total darkness now. Thanks, jerk." You playfully slapped his arm.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! Ever since this marriage I've been sleeping most nights now, and can I just say that it's very helpful to be not tired?"  
  
You chuckled and rested your head against the headboard, "Yeah, would have thought you learned that a long time ago."  
  
He sighed and took off his reading glasses, "Well, ever since New York I kept getting nightmares, therefore, I never slept to avoid them. But I haven't been getting them lately."  
  
You kissed his shoulder, "Well I'm glad you stopped having them."  
  
Tony moved his right arm around your waist and moved you closer, pressing his forehead against yours, "I am too. Think it's because I know you're there, and you'd protect me."  
  
You chuckled, "You sound like a girl... But I would have protected you that day. I wouldn't have let you take care of the nuke; you had more to lose than I did."  
  
He pecked your lips, "Sweet of you. And then I would have been there waiting for you when you came back down from the wormhole. Couldn't let Hulk rough you around like that."  
  
You took in the smell of his soap and shivered. He rubbed your arm, feeling the goosebumps and swiping his thumb across your skin, "Too delicate for Hulk... Perfect for Iron Man..."  
  
You kissed him and moved your right hand to his face, your left bunching up his shirt to pull him closer. He pressed you closer by the small of your back and licked your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and let his tongue slide in like it did earlier in the rain and hooked your leg with his.  
  
Tony pulled you up to where you were straddling him and you moved your hand across his bare chest, rubbing your thumb on the scar tissue around the arc reactor.  
  
"I... am more naked than you..." Tony said between kisses.  
  
"I'm not... wearing pants... so we're even." You pulled on his bottom lip with your teeth and a devious glint in your eye.  
  
He smirked and kissed you softly and slowly, moving his right hand under your shirt and felt the smooth skin of your back. You pulled back enough for him to slowly strip off your shirt and toss it to the side, his gaze fixed on your eyes instead of your chest like you'd expected.  
  
You nodded once and he leaned forward, kissing between your breasts and licking a stripe between them. You gasped softly at the sensation and Tony slid one of the straps off your shoulder and kissed the exposed skin, making butterfly kisses to your neck to suck a little mark.  
  
You moved your neck and hair to allow him more access and you slid your free hand up and down his abdomen. He bit where he sucked, drawing the slightest amount of blood, licking it away and kissing an apology on the hickey.  
  
You bit your bottom lip as he moved the other strap and kissed your soft skin, trailing to the center of your chest. He pressed them together and kissed the crack he made, squeezing your tits a bit as he did.  
  
You were desperate to get your bra off, so you reached back to undo the clasps, but the little bastards were being difficult.  
  
"Fucking cock blocking bra..." You muttered in frustration.  
  
He chuckled lowly and his dark brown eyes were an inky black as he reached back and pulled the back, and when usually it would snap against your back painfully, it was unclasped and he pulled the offending article down from the rest of your chest.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Years of practice, baby..." He muttered.  
  
He held your breasts in his hands and licked your left nipple, pulling on it gently with his teeth while he twisted and squeezed the other one. You moaned lightly and palmed his erection.  
  
He moaned a little, the vibration sending a shiver down your spine. Tony switched to the other nipple and you rubbed him through his boxers, a little wetness touching your hand as you did. He blew air on your nipples, producing an audible reaction from you.  
  
"Oh holy shit...!"  
  
"Kink number one: Breath play." He muttered.  
  
"Not figuring them out tonight, asshole."  
  
Tony pulled away from your chest and kissed you, moving his hand down towards your panties. He rubbed you through the thin fabric, feeling your wetness lightly coat his index and middle fingers.  
  
You reached into his boxers and took his length in hand, making him groan in pleasure. His head rested against the headboard as you moved your hand up and down his shaft, flicking your wrist slightly as you reached the head.  
  
"God... so good..."  
  
"Years of practice, baby..." You mocked playfully, pulling him out of his boxers.  
  
He moved his hand to your behind and gave it a smack, making you rut up against him a little more.  
  
You swiped your thumb across the head, smearing the bead of precum. He licked his lips and moved his hand into your panties, rubbing the lips with a single finger.  
  
You continued your slow motions and he slid in a single finger, leaving it still for a moment before pressing his thumb against your clit.  
  
"Oh!" You moaned, pressing your forehead against his.  
  
He moved his finger slowly and alternated between that and moving his thumb in circles against your clit.  
  
You moved your hand a little faster and he sped up the motions of his finger, soon adding his middle finger with his index and hooking his fingers, making you cry out.  
  
"Oh Jesus!"  
  
He chuckled and kissed you softly, removing his hand and licking his fingers, making a mental note to make sure his head between your thighs was checked off of his bucket list at some point.  
  
"Very sweet. You know, never would have guessed that."  
  
You kissed Tony and tasted yourself on his lips, only increasing your arousal. He squeezed your ass and slowly pulled your panties down. You moved so he could take them off completely and took his boxers off all the way as well, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock and chucking his boxers to the side.  
  
He cupped your face and kissed you, "I want you to ride me baby."  
  
"Mhm..." You straddled him again and Tony lined himself up to your entrance.  
  
You slowly descended onto him and you both groaned as he filled you. Your eyes fluttered closed and you leaned forward into Tony, resting your hands where his shoulders and chest met.  
  
Once you were fully seated you lifted yourself up a bit and came back down, starting a healthy rhythm. Tony placed his hands on your hips and help move you faster, keeping your lips connected in the process.  
  
After a few minutes he pulled you off and laid you down so your head was resting comfortably against the pillows. He slid back into you and you wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer.  
  
You pulled him down by his neck and kissed him, moaning as he picked up the pace.  
  
"Oh Tony... Ah..."  
  
"Say my name baby, say my name..." He muttered lowly directly into your ear.  
  
He went faster and you felt yourself falling closer and closer to an earth-shattering orgasm.  
  
"How close...?" You breathed.  
  
"Too..." He murmured into your ear.  
  
He sucked a spot behind your ear and licked it before nibbling on your earlobe and sending you over the edge. He pulled back enough to see your face as you screamed his name.  
  
"Tony!"  
  
Your coming face alone sent Tony into his climax and he rode you both through it before pulling out of you and laying next to you on his side, pulling you closer to him for an after-sex cuddle.  
  
Once both of your breathing evened out he said, "Kink number two: Earlobe biting."  
  
You were too tired to respond and just threw your arms around him and fell asleep with him.


End file.
